bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Treyo
Treyo Snowstrike is by far the youngest member of Strike Warband, and arguably Blade Company as a whole. Appearance Treyo is scarce larger than a cub, barely taller than 4'11". He's easily lost in crowds, and often has to climb on something (or someone) to see over the bar at the Blade. He has soft, downy white fur that he's had all his life, and an electric blue mohawk that stands out almost all the time. His clothing is basic and utilitarian, though often his robes have metal plates or chain mail worked into them to provide extra protection. Personality Treyo is often distracted and flighty, probably owing to his age than any other factor. He can be somewhat unpredictable, and very often is impulsive and will rush into situations without care, or awareness, of the consequences he's facing. Despite his training and nature, Treyo attempts to be honest and upfront about everything. Recently, however, he has become prone to wide swings of emotion sometimes ending in fits of rage. He struggles to control this new flurry of emotion, and often must back off or step away from situations before he becomes overwhelmed by the powerful storm of emotion. History Childhood Treyo was born to Krip Firesmash and Alyanka Snowfang, members of the supposedly lost Ash Legion scouting mission into the Far Shiverpeaks. The Farreach Expidition was considered lost more than a generation ago, and the scattered remnants forged into a tight-knit, survivalist group that remained isolated from the outside world. Raised on kletching and improvisation, Treyo worked hard to stay afloat in the vicious, short-lived environment of the expedition's Farhar under Primus Icepick. Terrified of magic, Icepick singled Treyo out and forced him to become a warrior, as well as many of Treyo's farhar-mates. As the smallest and weakest of the group, he was constantly bullied and harrassed, though compensated by taking on the grunt work of the fledgling warband as he progressed through his training. When the Dredge formed their alliance with the Flame Legion, the Farreach expidition's settlement was one of the first casualties to the newly empowered Dredge attack. Treyo may not have survived, if not for Primus Icepick's insistance on a surprise training mission. This field mission isolated the farhar from the brunt of the attacks, though Snow warband was discovered by a Molten patrol. On a stroke of his now-famous bad luck, the Primus suffered a fatal blow, and pinned Treyo beneath him. In the chaos of the attack, he was overlooked by the dredge forces, and left for dead. Alone, lost and panicked, Treyo headed south, eventually joining the waves of refugees headed to The Black Citadel. Recent Soon after arriving in the Citadel, Treyo became embroiled in a bar fight, and rescued by his on and off mentor Xaldun. His friendship with the VIgil crusader eventually led to his meeting with Zjarr and Zarkoo, who took an interest in the cub. With a little prodding and convincing, they were able to adopt the cub into Blade Company, sparing him from an extended time as a Gladium in the Citadel. After an injury from an elementalist, Treyo began to exhibit the strange ability to sneeze different elements, and after some examination, and a bit of hilarity, Sektus Sunshatter established that the cub had latent magical ability, and began to train him, controlling his powers through the use of an anti-magic collar on loan from the Priory. Unlike Sektus or Sarras, Treyo demonstrates his abilities in a nearly improvised, ad-hoc fasion that defies traditional methodology. Despite his efforts to track his casting and tricks in his journal, Treyo understands little about his magical ability, and even less about his affinity for healing magic. Of late, this ignorance has proven a liability to Blade Company, as the rescue of Synark Groundscythe exposed the existance of several corrupting totems. Feeling it would help, Treyo stole the totem Synark was researching, in an effort to aid the ailing charr's mental state. He was nearly overwhelmed by its inhabitant, and suffered a brief posession by the Flame Legion charr known as Coal-Eyes. After a posessed attempt on Nalyxa's life, and nearly being killed by Tagrall Bladesnap, the spirit was expelled from the cub's body by Sektus, only to leave the lingering corruption in his body, which he is now working against. Abilities Strengths With his newly-awakened Elementalist powers, Treyo has demonstrated incredible strength over most elements, and especially with healing magic. He favors Water and Air attunement, eschewing Fire for emergencies. He is skilled with many support tasks, boasting an impressive knowledge of High Legion law and procedure. Recently, he has also demonstrated skill with forging legion paperwork. Weaknesses Despite his elemental prowess, Treyo is incapable with earth magic, despite efforts to the contrary. Likewise, his small frame and stature make him a literal lightweight, so he is nowhere near as tough as his 'bandmates. A final nail in the coffin, Treyo is a magnet for serious injury and attracting complications on missions. Category:Character Category:Strike Warband